Utonium Residence
The Utonium Residence (107 Pokey Oaks South, Townsville, USA) is the home of both Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls live. It is often referred to as, just, "The House" throughout the series. Inside are many rooms each with unique purposes. It is located in the Pokey Oaks neighborhood of the city of Townsville. Ppghouse.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls' house as it looked from Seasons 1-4 of the original series. 1024px-The_Professor_House.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls' House as it looked from the release of The Powerpuff Girls Movie and seasons 5-6 of the original series. Prehistoric Utonium Residence.png|Meanwhile in the prehistoric Townsville.... Crazy Inventor's House.png|....then in the town of Townsville from the old West. Tumblr_n0l56sxbdS1r9626to4_1280.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls' House as it looked in the one-off CGI special "Dance Pantsed". Tumblr_o5l83hHq371rfkbx9o2_1280.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls' house as it appears in the 2016 reboot. Main Rooms in the Series *'Bathroom' - The bathroom is all white, with a toilet, 3 sinks, and claw-foot bathtub big enough for all 3 girls plus many more. There are towels hanging on the wall; you guessed it-pink, blue and green ones, and a plush purple rug in front of the door. Blossom and Bubbles loves bathtime, but Buttercup hates it. *'The Kitchen' - The kitchen is as modern as the rest of the house; with dark cabinets, stainless steel appliances, and a booth table, where the Professor is often seen making liver and onions for the girls, to their dismay. *'The Girls' Bedroom' - The girls' bedroom is featured in almost every episode. The bed has a comforter with pink, green, and blue sections for each girl to sleep in. There are many pink decorations and tons of pink furniture. It has entire decoration on the bed’s headboards: a large pink heart with the initials “PPG” inside it. The three circular windows are in their room. The hot phone, which is connected to Mayor in City Hall, is sitting on a table in the bedroom. He calls the girls mostly when they are getting ready for bed, which agitates them. The room is covered with stuffed animals and toys, also. *'Professor Utonium's Bedrooom' - Professor Utonium, father/creator of the Powerpuff Girls, sleeps here. His bedroom contains a bed and two night stands with lamps. His bedroom also contains three square windows. *'The Living Room' - It is also modern, with a retro cubed fireplace, plank stairs, and futuristic furniture. This area is used in parties and is also a source of amusement for the girls. *'Professor Utonium's Lab' - Where Utonium spends most of his time. Lots of chemicals, test tubes, and cabinets, and most importantly the birthplace of the Powerpuff Girls. * Training Room - A hard light hologram based simulation room, where the girls fight monsters for practice. These simulations range from a danger setting from 1 (easiest) to 11 (hardest). Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-22h34m32s223.png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's bedroom (version 1) 6x10-Octi-Gone-the-powerpuff-girls-21748831-400-300.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's bedroom (version 2) Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-22h33m54s100.png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's bedroom (version 3) Utonium residence - Living Room.PNG|Living room (version 1) Utonium residence - Living Room (2).PNG|Living room (version 2) Utonium residence - Living Room (3).PNG|Living room (version 3) Utonium residence - Living Room (4).PNG|Living room (version 4) Utonium residence - The Kitchen.PNG|Kitchen (version 1) Utonium residence - The Kitchen (2).PNG|Kitchen (version 2) Utonium residence - The Kitchen (3).PNG|Kitchen (version 3) Utonium residence - The Kitchen (4).PNG|Kitchen (version 4) Utonium residence - The Kitchen (5).PNG|Kitchen (version 5) Utonium residence - Bathroom.PNG|Bathroom Utonium residence - Utonium's Lab.PNG|Professor Utonium's lab (version 1) Utonium residence - Utonium's Lab (2).PNG|Professor Utonium's lab (version 2) Utonium residence - Front door.PNG|Front door of the living room Utonium residence - Utonium's Bedroom.PNG|Professor Utonium's bedroom Utonium residence - Laundry Room.PNG|Laundry room Utonium residence - Utonium's Room.PNG|Professor Utonium's room (version 1) Utonium residence - Utonium's Room (2).PNG|Professor Utonium's room (version 2) Utonium residence - Utonium's Room (3).PNG|Professor Utonium's room (version 3) Utonium residence - The Garage.PNG|Garage (version 1) Utonium residence - The Garage (2).PNG|Garage (version 2) Utonium residence - The Garage (3).PNG|Garage (version 3) Living room is absolutely nothing.PNG|The objects of the living room are gone because of Princess's executive action with corruption. Bedroom is nothing.PNG|The objects (except for three pillows, comforter and the hotline) of the girls' bedroom are gone because of Princess's executive action with corruption. Trivia * The exterior model of the house is based on the design of the villa in the 1958 foreign film "Mon Oncle." This is confirmed in the director's commentary on ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' DVD special features. *The house's interior changed for the release of The Powerpuff Girls Movie and remained different for the remainder of the series. In the first 3 seasons, it has a more compact internal appearance with several hallways throughout. After the release of the film, the foyer/living room was given a high ceiling, and the home was more connected, spacious, cubic, and open. **Also, the living room from the movie and the fourth season (starting with "Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom") can be seen on Cartoon Network's "CN City" bumpers from 2004-2006 and in The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!. *The three pink, green, and blue stripes on the Girls' bed tend to swap places in episodes. *The training room is similar to the Danger Room from the X-Men franchise. *The house was redesigned completely in the reboot. In the reboot, the house has a more angular appearance. *In the 2014 special, the number of the front door and a brick wall reads "107". Category:Locations Category:Townsville